Por favor, não me deixe
by Mah -q
Summary: Ele não irá escapar de mim... não assim tão facilmente.


› Fic baseada no clipe Please don't leave da Pink, musica fodinha hein. /mershan-q

› Contém um draminha básico, rs.

› A história é narrada pelos dois.

› E Reviews, por favor. *-*

-

-

_Não sei se eu posso gritar mais alto_

_Quantas vezes te mandei embora daqui?_

_ou disse alguma coisa que te insultou?_

_Eu posso ser tão má quando eu quero_

_Eu sou realmente capaz de alguma coisa_

_Posso te cortar em pedaços_

_Mas meu coração está... partido_

_-_

- Sakura acabou, chega! – ele falava enquanto arrumava a mala dele.

- Sasuke, não faz isso comigo, por favor – eu pegava as roupas que ele guardava na mala média preta dele. Ele não podia me deixar.

- Deixa de ser criança, me dê isso – ele estendeu a mão impaciente.

- NÃO! – gritei.

Ele avançou em mim pra tomar as roupas dele da minha mão, estávamos perto da porta, e com isso acabei-o empurrando sem querer e ele rolou escada abaixo.

- SASUKE!

Corri as escadas e fui ver se tinha acontecido algo de grave com meu Sasuke-kun, afinal, eu era médica. Analisei o corte da cabeça nada muito grave, alguns remedinhos e ele estaria novinho de novo. Enfaixei a cabeça dele e deixei-o descansando na nossa cama. E depois que ele acordasse ele teria uma grande surpresa.

Sasuke narrando:

- Ai minha cabeça – coloquei minha mão na testa. Parecia que meu cérebro queria sair do meu crânio, era uma dor imensa. Minha cabeça latejava demais.

- Sasuke-kun esta melhor? – olhei em direção da porta, aonde a voz doce e melosa de Sakura vinha e meus olhos se arregalaram com o que viram – você precisa de muito repouso e cuidado agora – ela sorriu.

Eu simplesmente fiquei pasmo. Ela esta vestida de enfermeira, maquiagem pesada e provocante junto com um vestido branco com algumas cruzes em vermelho, o vestido era curto e apertado, na cabeça ela tinha uma espécie de cartola vermelha com uma cruz branca, e nas mãos estava com o meu taco de golfe.

- Sakura, o que você esta fazendo? – a encarei com os olhos semi-cerrados enquanto ela fazia poses sensuais.

- Você não pode me deixar – ela sorriu e foi fechar as cortinas.

Olhei o telefone no criado mudo a minha esquerda. Era a hora perfeita pra eu ligar para alguém e pedir ajuda. Eu estava meio desnorteado com os remédios que com certeza ela teria me feito ingerir. Tateei o criado, meus dedos quase chegando perto, quando eles estavam roçando ela fez um carinho no meu abdômen e depois me deu um soco. Gemi com a dor.

- Ah Sasuke-kun malvadinho – ela ficou na minha frente – você tem que descansar – ela pegou o meu taco de golfe e passou ele sobre meu pescoço, meu abdômen, minhas coxas... Até que vi um sorriso doentio na face dela. Não, ela não podia fazer isso.

- SAKURA NÃO! – berrei. E só o que eu senti depois, só foi uma grande dor na minha perna.

Sakura narrando:

Ora, quem Sasuke-kun pensa que é pra sair de casa daquele estado? Ele não pode sair por ai. Eu o amo tanto, e ele nem percebe. Ele não vai me deixar. Não vai mesmo!

Com esse pensamento quase que cortei o dedo enquanto cortava os legumes para fazer uma sopinha para ele. Já fazia um dia que ele estava dormindo, talvez eu tivesse exagerado _um pouco_ nos remédios dele.

Parei de cortar e coloquei minha mão no queixo. Pelo menos não tem como ele sair. Sorri e voltei a cortar os legumes.

Sasuke narrando:

Acordei e fiquei olhando o teto por um estante, depois que a minha vista aceitou a pouca claridade do quarto e minha cabeça já estava melhor procurei no quarto a maluca da Sakura. Dei graças a Deus que ela não estava no quarto. Procurei o telefone no criado sem sucesso.

- Vaca – olhei o fio cortado e o telefone estraçalhado em um canto do quarto – Deus, o que eu fiz para merecer isso – fechei os olhos com força e depois o abri. Até esse simples gesto doía.

Levantei de vagar da cama me apoiando em qualquer coisa que encontrasse em minha frente. Abri a porta e fui andando de vagar no corredor. Apoiei-me no corrimão da escada e inclinei um pouco o meu corpo para frente, ela estava na cozinha.

Tentava fazer passos calmos e não emitir som algum, mas era meio impossível já que minha perna estava toda arrebentada por causa daquela maluca. Passei pelo outro lado da cozinha e fui andando para a grande porta.

- Sasuke-kun? – olhei para trás e vi Sakura com uma bacia de cristal com alguns legumes cortados. Ela fazia uma cara estranha.

Mas não consegui reprimir um sorriso, eu estaria livre dela e não tinha como ela me alcançar, eu estava com a mão na maçaneta da porta. Movi meus lábios dizendo um _adeus_ e abri a porta.

- Se eu fosse você fecharia – ela sorria.

- Não mesmo – abri mais um pouco, quando dei o meu primeiro passo pra ir embora um pastor alemão pulou em mim mordendo meu braço. E depois senti uma sonolência conhecida de novo.

- Eu te disse Sasuke-kun – e tudo ficou escuro outra vez.

Sakura narrando:

Sasuke-kun sempre me desobedecendo. Não sei o que seria dele sem mim, o levei até a sala da nossa casa e coloquei algumas cadeiras com bonecas sentadas, seria um grande espetáculo que eu iria fazer agora.

O coloquei em uma cadeira de rodas, e o endireitei. Passava blush, rimel, pó e um pouco de batom nos lábios dele. Ele seria o meu bonequinho mais fofo e perfeito.

Sasuke narrando:

Senti alguém mexendo nos meus lábios, como se dessem pinceladas de alguma coisa. Abri meus olhos meio sonolentos e dei de cara com uma Sakura _boneca_.

- Ah, até que enfim Sasuke-kun – ela terminou o que estava fazendo e sorriu para mim – vamos começar logo – ela deu um pequeno soco no meu ombro e foi para trás da cadeira de rodas me virando.

- Sakura o que é isso? – disse meio apavorado olhando as bonecas.

- Um showzinho para elas – ela sorriu e me deu um beijo demorado no rosto.

Ela me virou mais uma vez e foi correndo andando para frente.

- NÃO SAKURA, NÃO! – e ela me jogou.

Senti meu corpo dando um impacto enorme no chão e os bonecos caindo em cima da minha cabeça.

- Ai – gemi com a dor.

- Por favor, não me deixe, eu preciso de você – e ela começou a dar beijos pelo meu rosto e descendo para o meu pescoço.

Sakura narrando:

Hum, acho que nunca dei um cochilo tão gostoso na minha vida. Sasuke-kun é muito bom com as mãos, com as pernas, tudo ai, ai. Levantei e abri meus olhos procurando por ele.

- Sasuke-kun? – olhei em volta e não o achei – droga – levantei depressa indo pro banheiro no andar de baixo da casa e trocando de roupa rápido.

Fui até a sala de novo e peguei o machado que deixei ali.

- Sasuke-kun? – o chamei pelo corredor. Ouvi passos no andar superior da casa, sorri e comecei a subir pulando o degrau da escada de dois em dois – ah te achei! – sorri para ele.

Sasuke narrando:

Droga, devo ter feito barulho demais.

- Ah te achei! – olhei pra ela, aquele sorriso maníaco de novo na face dela – adoro suas brincadeiras sabia? – e ela me mostrou o machado.

- Merda – murmurei e fui mancando pelo corredor.

Para uma pessoa que estava com uma perna arrebentada e meio zonzo me surpreendi com minha velocidade. Entrei no banheiro e me tranquei lá.

- Saaasuke – ela cantava meu nome enquanto dava machadas na porta.

- SAKURA VOCÊ FICOU LOUCA! – gritei e comecei a olhar em pânico qualquer coisa ao redor no banheiro. Achei minha latinha de spray de barbear e a peguei.

- Ah meu neném – ela fez um buraco na porta com o machado e colocou a cabeça lá. Peguei meu spray e espirrei na cara dela.

- AI! – ela fechou os olhos e ouvi o barulho do machado caindo no chão.

Sakura narrando:

- AI! – meus olhos estavam ardendo muito, aquele...

Fechei meus olhos esfregando com as minhas mãos. E fui andando para trás, senti uma coisa um pouco abaixo das minhas costas e depois um vento de como eu estivesse caindo, e depois de tudo isso senti um impacto com algo duro e muito sólido, que com certeza deveria ser o chão.

Fiquei olhando para cima e vi Sasuke me olhando. O olhar meio preocupado, mas meio aliviado. Por que ele não desce para me ver?

-

-

Sasuke narrando:

Era bem tarde da noite, a policia com uma ambulância apareceu na casa. Com certeza os vizinhos ouviram os barulhos e os chamaram. Colocaram-me em uma maca e meu corpo ainda doía demais.

Vi um policial chegar perto de Sakura com uma cardeneta pequena preta, anotando tudo o que ele perguntava e esperando a resposta, o que era meio em vão, a única coisa que ela fazia era olhar para frente e ficar em silêncio. Por fim o policial desistiu e se levantou. Foi ai que ela virou a cabeça e me olhou.

- Por favor, por favor, não me deixe – ela disse com uma expressão triste, angustiada.

Balancei a cabeça na negativa. O que tinha acontecido com ela? Levaram-me para dentro da ambulância e eu não a vi mais depois.

Sakura narrando:

O policial falava demais, eu não iria responder nenhuma das perguntas dele, isso era claro. Por fim o vi se levantando esgotado, assim que ele se foi olhei na direção do Sasuke-kun. Ele estava em cima da maca me olhando de um jeito _de dó._

- Por favor, por favor, não me deixe – sussurrei. Depois de tudo... Ele não podia me deixar.

Ele balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro e o levaram para dentro da ambulância. Por fim, fechei os olhos esgotada. Ele tinha me deixado.

-

-

_Eu sempre digo como eu não preciso de você_

_Mas__ sempre vai voltar a esse ponto_

_Por favor, não me deixe__._

_Por favor, não me deixe._


End file.
